Silencio eterno
by Nobody Silent
Summary: El había estado esperando aquella voz para volverla a escuchar pero...esta nunca volvió y la pequeña luz quedo en un lugar totalmente oscuro de su ser. El que no podía razonar y pensar por si mismo...pudo hacerlo gracia a unas "criaturas" que aparecieron- Fanfic dedicado a YOOKOLKAAB Y a Chui-Lu como regalo de San Valentin.


**Silencio eterno**

**Resumen: ** El habia estado esperando aquella voz para volverla a escuchar pero...esta nunca volvio y la pequeña luz quedo en un lugar totalmente oscuro de su ser. El que no podia razonar y pensar por si mismo...pudo hacerlo gracia a unas "criaturas" que aparecieron- Fanfic dedicado a YOOKOLKAAB Y a Chui-Lu como regalo de San Valentin.

_OneShot. (referencia de Gamer Over, ¿Strat?, Memory Card y tambien de Las dos mentes: Nada y Creer)_

_Las palabras son la voz de la __razón_

_Sin ellas no seriamos lo que somos_

Hace billones de años, cuando la creación de los planos se estaba efectuando, él escucho como la voz del lado oscuro le dijo que la dejara ir para que ella pudiera proteger las mentes de estas criaturas que se presentaron en el otro plano. Él sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar pero la espero y espero, pasaron años, milenios y billones de siglos y él no escucho nada, quedo en silencio total. Ella para el era lo único que lo hacia razonar pero como ella no estaba, el ...quedo solo..quedo en silencio y no volvió a pensar nunca más...esas criaturas que se encontraban en el otro plano...no le agradaban, no las entendía y no quería llegar a entenderlas.

El plano de los inexistente, el vacio en si era un espejo del otro plano, este iba a ser el que regulara las energías que provenían en el otro plano, sin importar si eran positivas o negativas hasta incluso neutrales. Este plano solo habían cristales que daban una expresión de melancolía, soledad y se podían ver de vez en cuando las siluetas de esas criaturas del otro plano. En un punto especifico en donde se encontraba un gran agujero sin final se podía ver una pequeña luz que estaba flotando en una dirección sin sentido, era la voz de hace billones de años que ya no razonaba ni pensaba solo veía y nada más a esas criaturas junto con sus siluetas que se veían en todo su ser.

¿Qué era esta sensación? como si algo te desgarraba por dentro y ese silencio en que a cualquiera lo puede volver loco a excepción de él por qué no pensaba...y no sabia que estaba solo, condenado a estar solo por toda la eternidad, estar solo por qué esas criaturas aparecieron en el otro plano, a estar solo porque ella quiso un cambio.

En un día, esa pequeña luz que estaba en el agujero se sacudió y observo que adentro de él estaba una pequeña criatura con varios ojos que chillaba al ver el agujero y luego dio varios brincos entre los cristales como si estuviera jugando. Esa luz sin comprender solo quedo mirando a esta extraña criatura que daba chillidos distorsionados y algunas veces hablaba cosas triste como; N0 QuIeR0 Qué 4l llegue..N0 M3 Gust4-Decía cosas que las criaturas que se encontraban en el otro plano querían decirlas pero lo ocultaban y no lo aceptaban, como las leyes que las criaturas de otro plano crearon y se rompían. Al pasar los días todo su ser se lleno de varias de estas criaturas deformes, algunas parecían un ser humano a excepción de sus varios ojos y brazos, otras tenían apariencia de animales e incluso habían algunas gigantes casi del tamaño de un titan. Estas criaturas que después se denominarían fallas hacían varios sonidos, algunas imitaban las cosas que decían el existente que los creo y las otras simplemente daban chillidos distorsionados. En ese agujero sin fondo la pequeña luz comenzó a razonar por si mismo.

_-Esas criaturas quieren aceptación de esos seres extraños que están en el otro lado pero estos no la aceptan...entonces...¿si yo la acepto? ¿se quedaran aquí conmigo?-_

Aunque esta luz era el que le dio energía para que el Multi-Universo se creara y era muy poderoso y algo omnipotente entre los dos planos. Él solo quería, que alguien estuviera con él...un deseo egoísta, en que nadie lo puede cumplir. Ni siquiera esa sustancia que se encontraba en el origen. Hace billones de años atrás había alguien que lo acompaño, pero ella se fue y ahora...aparecieron estas "fallas" y el le daría la aceptación que las criaturas del otro plano no le dan y les daría un hogar.

Así siguieron los años y ahora estas fallas podían estar siempre en este plano sin ser destruidas por la simple razón que el plano las acepto. La pequeña luz que estaba en ese agujero oscuro, las contemplaba con curiosidad y asombro, estas fallas eran asombrosas, su forma de expresarse o incluso como jugaban entre ellas le ¿divertían? pero aun así se encontraba alejado de ellas porque se encontraba en ese agujero en donde era su centro y en el lugar en donde el absorbía y regulaba la energía del otro plano. Quería estar con ellas y aprender de ellas.

Extrañamente volvió a escuchar esa voz que le decía; Tu eres igual que un pájaro, puedes cantar como ellos. No la podía comprender, esa voz que antes era la que lo hacia razonar ..ahora era tan lejana para él pero aun así quería responderle pero ya no sabia como hablarle . La luz siguió observando a las fallas y vio como la silueta de un pájaro se proyecto en su plano en unos momento. En ese momento pensó-Las fallas tienen formas...y esas criaturas en el otro plano tienen cuerpos...¿si yo me creo un cuerpo?-Era una idea imposible de cumplir.

Una falla con alas de murciélago y cuerpo de mono volaba sobre de ese gran agujero y extrañamente le murmuro-G34c¡as-Extrañamente esas simples palabras le dieron motivación a esa luz de hacer su idea. A partir de sus cristales creo varios cuerpos, algunos deformes que no se movían otros simplemente eran totalmente inútiles y el ultimo cuerpo que creo la luz para si mismo solo lo resistía un poco o se rompía completamente. Allí la luz pensó-Si mi poder lo separo en dos, la mayor parte estará aquí y una pequeña parte estará en ese cuerpo para que yo pueda estar allí-Él lo hizo, separo su poder en dos, la mayor parte estaría en donde estaba ese agujero y el solo utilizaría el treinta por ciento de su poder para que este cuerpo no se destrozara. De primera le costo mucho, trataba de hacerlo pero sus intentos eran todos erróneos, siempre terminaba rompiendo el cuerpo como si fuera un espejo roto hasta que un día por fin lo logro, esa pequeña luz ya no estaba en el agujero totalmente oscuro sino en el cuerpo que se había creado y roto incontables veces.

El creo una especie de piso de cristal para que el agujero que era el corazón.."su corazón" no se viera completamente o tal vez le daría miedo a las fallas. El camino sus primero pasos muy temeroso, no sabia como tenia que moverse y para su pesar se cayo haciendo que todo el plano temblara, las fallas chillaron y se acercaron con cautela hacia él.

-¿Q..¡3n..er#s?-

Con miedo trato de comunicarse con las fallas pero...solo dio una especie de silbido y las millones de fallas parpadearon. La luz que estaba en ese cuerpo alado se descontrolo y trato de volver a esa oscuridad que siempre lo había acobijado hace tanto tiempo, esto ocasiono que uno de sus brazos se rompiera junto con su rodilla izquierda y su pierna derecha.

Una falla muy parecida a un conejo pero con tentáculos y varios dientes en el, se acerco a la pequeña luz que utilizaba ese cuerpo y le sonrió amablemente. Esto le dio un poco de confianza a la luz y movió el brazo derecho de su cuerpo para acariciarla. Las demás fallas se acercaron a él y también le sonrieron.

Ese pequeño gesto hizo muy feliz a la luz y creo de los cristales más cercanos a el un brazo de cristal para remplazar el otro y con energía materializo unas cadenas de color rojo y un engranaje con el objetivo de poder moverse. Las fallas le enseñaron desde lo más mínimo como a caminar, mover los brazos y incluso esas par de alas que tenia en su espalda.

El escuchaba a las fallas hablar entre ellas y empezó a imitar sus sonidos hasta que un día aprendió hablar, reír y jugar con ellas como si siempre hubieran estado con él. Las fallas saltaban entre los cristales y él las seguía.

-¿N0mbr3?-Le preguntaron una de las fallas por qué el nunca les dijo un nombre o como podían llamarlo. El se quedo quieto un momento recordó una vez escucho a una falla diciendo vacio era la ausencia de algo y él tenia una ausencia de algo pero no sabia que era...también podría decirse que el mismo era la ausencia de algo y espejo del otro plano-Me pueden llamar Vacio-Susurro y las fallas repitieron su nombre. Extrañamente el recordó esos días remotos en donde se encontraba la otra voz

-¡Prometiste que estaríamos juntos!

_-Lo se pero no podemos estar en el mismo plano..Protegeré lo que todo ser contiene..dentro de el..en su mente. Tu me has dado vida usando tu energía y mi cuerpo...-_

-Quédate...por favor-

_-Solo debe haber uno...y ese seras tu-...Tendrás un nombre y yo el mio. Por ello he de irme-_

-¿V4ci0?-Preguntaron las fallas incomodas porque la energía de Vacio estaba casi al borde. Este dio un grito de frustración y luego se tranquilizo-...¿las ..promesas? son importantes-Le pregunto a las fallas pero estas no supieron que responderle.

A pesar que esos recuerdos le dolían a Vacio, el los guardaba con mucho cuidado. No quería olvidar esa voz que siempre estuvo con él..aun tenia la esperanza que tal vez algún día la volviera a escuchar.

* * *

Mucho tiempo después

El dios de todas las estrellas estaba jadeando, tenia que romper el cuerpo de Vacio para volver al corazón en su estado original o los dos planos irremediablemente se destruirían. El cuerpo de vacio ya no tenia esa apariencia de antes, era algo deforme y distorsionado que una cortina de humo le impedía a Éter verlo completamente. El utilizando todo su poder creo un brillo que cegó a todas las fallas y Vacio dio un grito entre furia y horror total.

Vacio para contra restar lo que quería hacer Éter creo una muralla de cristales y obligo que todo el plano su gravedad cambiara a una que afectara al dios. Éter quedándose sin tiempo reunió su poder en un solo punto y luego se abalanzo contra vacio.

Una luz ilumino al plano de los inexistente, una luz azul y una luz blanca, las dos colisionaron entre si.

Cuando Éter despertó se dio cuenta que había vuelto a su plano, se sentía fatal, por lo que le había hecho a Vacio. El realmente no pudo destrozarle el cuerpo que utilizaba a este...por qué Vacio se protegió entre unas laminas de vidrios pero también en una especie de cúpula.

Éter había destruidos varios de los recuerdos que tenia Vacio...pero también rompió el más importante de todos, aquella voz que había estado esperando...Ese recuerdo que Vacio guardaba con mucho cuidado para que no desapareciera...

Se rompió totalmente

* * *

-Oye Master Hand-Pregunto un niño de pelo blanco con puntas doradas y rojas, el utilizaba una túnica blanca con varios símbolos extraños en ella. El estaba en la plataforma de Destino Final porque Master Hand le iba a enseñar las reglas de su dimensión para que este las hiciera cumplir-¿Qué pasa Law?-Pregunto la mano gigante que estaba acompañado a otra mano que movía sus dedos de forma escalofriante.

-Una vez escuche hablar a las demás deidades que hay algo llamado Nada y que se encuentra en un lugar llamado Olvido...¿No puedo ir a visitarla?-Pregunto emocionado-

-Imposible Law...La nada es muy peligrosa, ni tu y ni nadie puede ir hacia ese lugar-Law se vio abatido, realmente tenia curiosidad de conocer a la nada-HMmp...Mira..si haces lo que te diga sin decir ni un pero te dejare a jugar a los quemados con Crazy-Dijo la mano en tono muy simpático pero algo temeroso porque siempre cuando Law jugaba con Crazy había caos.

-¿Enserio Bro? ¡Podre jugar a los quemados con Law!-Exclamo la mano loca-¡Siiiiiii!-

Law le sonrió y contesto-Esta bien...-

Tanto como el pájaro y Crazy Hand empezaron con su alocado juego de los quemados, mientras tanto Master Hand dio un suspiro de alvio. Si Law algún dia conociera a la Nada...seria un gran problema.

* * *

En una casa espaciosa en donde había varios libros y estaba un poco desordenada se encontraba un joven de pelo albino que vestía una especie de capucha negra sentada en un sillón café, mientras tanto en otro sillón se encontraba un adulto de pelo castaño que llevaba una bata con una insignia que estaba leyendo en voz alta.

-Y los dos hermanos se prometieron verse...-Bruno estaba apunto de terminar el párrafo pero Vanitas lo interrumpió con un bufido entre de escepticismo y molestia total.

-¿Enserio? Se prometieron en verse...que cursi y aburrido-Se burlo Vanitas- Oye Bruno ¿las promesas son importantes? Por qué yo no lo creo, es más hasta creo que son cosas ridículas que tienen los existentes-

Bruno rodó los ojos y hizo lo que más le molestaba el albino..tirarle el pelo-Por supuesto que son importantes, por qué cuando uno promete algo a dicha persona también le estas dando confianza y esperanza-

Vanitas se cruzo de brazos mostrando una expresión entre de molestia pero a la vez de tristeza.

-Eres un tonto-Dice el albino y se acurruco entre las almohadas de los sillones-Esas promesas son mentiras...al igual como esas mentiras que dicen esos tipos llamados políticos que salen en tu televisión-

Bruno suspiro y dijo-HMmp...yo te voy hacer una promesa para que sepas qué es una promesa y para que no digas que una promesa es en realidad una mentira ¿ok?-

-¿Ehhh?-Exclamo el otro confundido

-Te prometo que...

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Asi fue como Law y Crazy Hand hicieron mucho caos y a Master Hand casi se le cayeron los ¿dedos?. ¿Alguien se fijo que esa era la epoca que "Law" tenia apariencia infantil?

¿Qué piensan?...Les gusto...lo odiaron...lo amaron xD ? Ya no se que decir.

Bueno ...no se si voy hacer especial de San Valentin por falta de tiempo y (Tengo que empezar a escribir el proximo capitulo de Memory Card, sin olvidar de que tengo que terminar unas cuantas sorpresas y ...¡Los estudios! T-T muchas tareas...)

No se fijaron que algunas veces Master Hand y Bruno (Incluso Tabuu) tienen cosas similares...tal vez por eso se lleven mal ...

Bye bye.-Se va corriendo hacer sus deberes-

Dede: 1...2...

Yo: ¡SON TANTAS COSAS QUE NI SE EN DONDE EMPEZAR!

Dede: Ugh...


End file.
